Blood Prince
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Bakura Sennenshi is a 17-year-old young man who recently passed the exams to join the private school Blood Academy. The school is an old palace in the middle of a forest inspiring legends. He is a loner most of the time enjoying the peace and quiet. One day Bakura meets a young vampire and realizes that his life is about to change forever...Please review...
1. Introduction

_The snow was falling to the ground by the gray sky, lazily and airily. It was as if all colors have erased from the world. There was only white, black and gray. The snow had formed the soft, white layer over the forest. The tall, dark branches of the perennial firs looked like black shadows in the night while the sky was gray. It seemed like a pure world… However the pale moon that was hanging in the dead sky, eerily, painting the world in a macabre silver color was making a logical person think twice before making this statement. That night was a night of ghosts…a night of nightmares… Like it happens to all nightmares, no sound is allowed around you, so here too, even footsteps' sounds were drowned in the white, silent carpet. Chilling wind was blowing around, making the fraught of snow tree branches moan._

 _Like it happens to all nightmares, no sound is allowed in here. The steps were drowned down the snow. A couple of men were running in absolute panic with the snow crumbling below their leather boots. Even their thick capes were powdered with snow but the men didn't have time to dust it off them. They were running, taking scared glances over their shoulders, like it happens to all nightmares, not sure who or what was pursuing them or where it was coming from, but at the same time they knew very well. Their racing hearts were telling them the truth, their rasping breaths that were coming out of their mouths in small clouds were telling them to run as fast as their human legs were allowing them to. Their entire Being was screaming at them the word "Danger!"_

 _Somewhere in the shadows, among the branches, their hunters were moving swiftly in the darkness. The silhouettes were hard to distinguish in the darkness but they appeared to belong to human creatures but the speed…the way they were moving couldn't be human. No human could practically fly from branch to branch with the speed even the fastest squirrel would envy. No human could be so certain in absolute darkness of an unfriendly forest. The men wished they still had their carriage and their horses but when the vehicle got out of its way and turned upside-down violently, it took one of the horses with it. The second broke two legs and they had to leave it behind. As panic was the one advising them to move, they helplessly started running in the forest towards the open meadow without even knowing whether they were heading to the right direction. Even in their warm clothes and their thick cloaks, the men were feeling the cold piercing through their bones like dagger. And they were running…running and running in the dead of night… But like it happens to most nightmares…their struggle is in vain…_

 _Three figures jumped in front of them as if landing from nowhere. They were indeed human figures. They were people dressed in cloaks but even so, their attires were lighter than the hunted men, as though the cold couldn't touch them._

" _At last…" a tenor, male voice said calmly to the others, "I had started to think that we would have no other person passing from this place. It seems as if an eternity passed since the last time we had a good meal"_

" _Indeed" answered a deep, female voice, "It's been a while since the last time such a treat passed from our hunting grounds!"_

" _Well, it can't be helped" now the third shadow spoke in a thin, girly voice, "Humans had started suspecting this place"_

 _They were talking to each other, chatting as if the terrified people were not there and then they rushed upon them almost in perfect union. The only thing the unlucky men could do (the only thing they had time to do) was to scream their lungs out. It was one last scream of agony, which was drowned within the white and silent world…_

 _Meanwhile a few meters away there was indeed a meadow. The place seemed indeed so innocent and so welcoming. It was an open space with a wall of trees behind, washed by the falling snowflakes like a protective curtain. The crunching sound of the snow under the shoes was the only thing breaking the white silence. A little girl was walking alone there. She barely looked like being five to seven years old. Despite the warm, woolen dress, the two pairs of shocks, the woolen blouse she was wearing inside, the warm, leather boots at her feet, the short cape and the long, red cape with the hood she was wearing and despite the warm gloves to her hands, the girl was shivering as she had her small hands clasped together close to her chin and mouth, from which her breath was coming in white clouds, liquefying into frozen air._

 _When the carriage had turned around, she had managed to slip out and start running, not sure where she was heading to. She was lucky she got out of the trees in the meadow, but now she was alone, cold and hungry and now she regretted it she ran off to this place, leaving the others behind and without saying a word. Perhaps they would get mad at her…perhaps they would punish her later, however it was not her fault she was lost. The snow was still falling, covering her footprints and leaving her with no clue where she had come from before. She had run till here but now she couldn't anymore._

 _She stopped for a second to catch her breath and turned her gaze up to the sky with her big, hazel eyes fastened upon the infinite gray. She extended her small hand out to see a few snowflakes falling on it and melting once they touched the material of her glove. White snow… Something made her look up. She didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was a change to the chilling air or a false heartbeat in her chest. There was a figure walking at her with steady steps._

" _Are you lost?" a calm voice was heard_

 _The voice was soft like the snowflakes coming from the skies but it was all the same soulless…all the same chilling. It was a thin voice that could belong to a child. The person before her was a young boy, pale like moon. It was dressed in an evening suit despite the cold. The suit was in a deep and dark color she couldn't distinguish in the darkness. The pants he was wearing were short, like boys of his age usually wore. Instead of warm boots, he was wearing common, fancy shoes. It was as if the cold wasn't touching him. A long cape (longer than his total height) was hanging from his shoulders in black and red. The ultimate combination of blood and darkness upon the purity of the snow… As the girl looked up the boy's eyes were glowing in red color…_

" _I'm hungry…" he said in a kind of apologetic or nagging voice but all the same calm and soft, "May I…drink from your neck?"_

 _The girl gasped and backed away only to fall on her butt on the snow. The boy got hold of her shoulders, kneeling down and then his mouth opened to reveal fangs below, fangs that sank deeply into the tender flesh…and blood stained the whiteness of the snow…_

 _As the boy was still bended down, another figure landed behind him as if coming from sky itself. It was a female with short, grayish hair (despite the fact her face looked young) with some hair falling to one side of her face…_

" _Are you finished, Young Master?" she asked nobly kneeling on her one knee and crossing one arm over her chest as she bowed_

 _The boy, licked lazily the wound on the girl's neck and stood up to his feet, mopping his mouth with his fist._

" _Yeah" he said without bothering turning around to face the one talking to him, "Let's go home…"_

 _The wind was now continuing his trip over the empty meadow and around the two, cloaked figures, waving their clothes softly in the process. He continued his trip over the deserted, white meadow as if nothing happened…as if the little girl had never existed in that place…as if she had never left her last breath there…_

* * *

 _They say there are beasts out there…beasts with sharp sabers and strong jaws that can easily break necks and bones… They say that beasts used to steal human's cattle every day. There are beasts out there. There are bears and wolves lurking in the mountains and foxes that steal chicken even from inside the farms…_

 _However the most fearful beast…the most dangerous of all…are the beasts in human form who live by drinking the blood of living humans…creatures that live in the darkness and deceiving humans with their looks to lure them into traps… There are beasts in human form that drink the blood of living humans. These are…_

 _Vampires…_

 _They say that no person ever lived after encountering a vampire… There is no human in the world, they say, that doesn't know about them, who doesn't fear them… Even the brave Hunters who often kill those creatures, they learnt how to fear them… Even if they continue their job, trying to save humankind, they lost countless comrades in the process… Despite the losses they learnt how to move forward…_

 _They learnt how to stay away from them…_

 _Stay away from them…_

 _Stay away from the Servants of Darkness…_

 _Stay away from the Children of the Night…_

 _Stay away from them…_

 _If you don't…then there is no turning back…_

 _If you don't…then you know it's the end…_

 _If you don't…_

… _Your life will change forever…_

* * *

 **This is kind of the introduction. I was inspired once more from Vampire Knight for this fic.**

 **Just in case you didn't see it, this is supposed to take place in Middle Ages or Renaissance or something. More things will be revealed soon. For now...you must be satisfied with this! Hehehe! Anyway I hope you liked it.**

 **I kind of listened to this while writing. (Another Opening). Perhaps it can be considered as the "opening theme song" of this one. In any case I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review me...**  
 **Enjoy**


	2. Blood Academy

The entire bus was rocking up and down rhythmically as it was passing through the deep forest and it had a hypnotic effect to most of the people inside. The bus was full with young people. Most of them were dressed in warm clothes, coats and scarves or even gloves. They were talking to each other in low voice or leaning half-asleep against the windows staring at the scenery outside lazily. They were all about the same age, fifteen or sixteen years old. One of them was leaning his elbow close to the window, and his jaw was in his palm. He was too half-paying attention at the scenery changing outside the window he was leaning against. Endless lines of firs and black pines seemed to be passing by them and being sucked by the road they were leaving behind. The young man's chocolate-brown eyes were practically stuck on the window but not really looking at any of this. He just left the sound of the wheels on the asphalt lull him on his way to his destination. He was tall and slim with no bad body either and his hair was long till the middle of his back, tame-less like a bush and silver like moonlight. Two of his bangs, close to the top of his head had a shape that resembled bat wings.

Like all other people inside he was dressed in warm clothes (in his case the clothing was consisted by common jeans, a long sleeved white blouse –with a blue stripe around the neck- and a blue jacket over them) and also he had luggage to the empty seat next to him. Everyone seemed to have some hand luggage close to him or her. The forest around reminded him of the last horror novel he had been reading recently. Who would have ever told him that he would be traveling in the middle of nowhere right into the end of autumn? He sure didn't know but he had to endure it. He knew where he was heading to, and he wasn't exactly over-excited about it. This bus was heading straight to a famous Private School called Blood Academy. -For sweet heavens' sake! Who would ever give such a name to a school?!-

It wasn't like he was planning his entire life to get into this school but his grades were high enough and the school had a good reputation for promising students, plus the prices seemed reasonable for these years so his parents insisted on him coming here. If he would have a choice he would prefer to attend to some city High School instead of traveling, God knew how much, to get into an old school in the middle of the mountains but he was a man that liked challenges, and he had heard that this school would be challenging plus he was curious for many things; for example why they decided to build a school in a place like this or what kind of lifestyle it had. Besides living in school dorms would also give him some independency from his home and his parents and perhaps some peace and quiet. Counting in all the choices he had, the young man decided that it wouldn't hurt to try attending to this specific school. So here he was now, in a bus heading to Blood Academy.

His travel-companions were the most boring. Most of them had come in pairs or groups so they knew each other. He felt like he was the only lonely figure in there, not that he minded it anyway, and the only one that had no one to talk to. The scenery begun to change outside as the trees became sparser and the road appeared to have become uphill. Low bushes were at either side of the road while the road itself was covered with a crunchy layer of dead leaves. The sky was gray and full of clouds, heavy from rain they were hiding, threatening to pour it all any minute now. It had been like this for the greatest part of their journey. It had been tiring. He had to get into the train and do a three-hour trip before reaching the station where more future students of the Academy were gathered. A guide led them to the bus and after loading their stuff in it and getting in, they started their long journey. They had been in it for hours and only made one stop for lunch before getting on the road again.

They left the central road after a few kilometers and the greatest part of the trip it was through deep forests and wild nature. Occasionally they would pass over some small creek or a puddle of water causing loud "splashes" that reached the ears of the young travelers even through the glass windows. The silver-haired man could swear these were more trees than he had ever seen in his entire life! Once or twice he even spotted some deer or a fox that got out of the bushes for a brief second before running back into the green safety when the bus would pass past them. Luckily he didn't get carsick after all this rocking. After a couple of hours you get used to it, he guessed.

In general he wasn't a patient person. He could get angry over the slightest things but there were times when no one could snap him out of his calm state. This was one of those times. When he actually got used to the seat he was sitting into, the calmness of the scenery kind of did wonders for his impatience to see what kind of school he would attend to or what kind of dorms he would be resting into…

The bus ran over a hole to the ground making every passenger (himself included) to jump once, causing his hand to slip from his jaw. He mentally cursed under his breath for his peace was ruined because of this and he got back to his previous position. His tongue ran over his bottom lip to taste the blood to the spot he bit by mistake. He tasted the metallic and salty blood. His impatience was ringing a bell somewhere in the back of his scull and was wondering if there was a long way still. Sounds of protest could be heard by many passengers around as well. He got back to his thoughts looking out of the window and closed his eyes to allow the rocking lull him once more…

Some more minutes passed and it was early in the afternoon already when the vehicle came to halt. The young man yawned once before realizing they had indeed stopped. He heard once more the voices of his travel-companions around, sighing in relief and starting stirring from their seats. He stretched the tension away from his numb shoulders and looked outside the window. He realized the reason they had stopped. They had finally reached their destination:

Blood Academy.

* * *

With his green sack on his shoulder he got out of the bus, following the flow of his future classmates and he finally breathed in the chilly, fresh air of the forest. Smells of fir, pine and wet leaves filled his nostrils making him almost dizzy in delight. He was still feeling light-headed from the trip and he still needed to get used to having a steady ground below his feet. He had the chance to look around and finally at the building that was supposed to become his school for the rest three years.

Blood Academy was a Renaissance castle, perfectly preserved with a central, large building that was supposed to be the school and two side buildings, a lot smaller that were supposed to be the Dormitories of students and teachers who lived there. The silver-haired teen couldn't help but remain speechless at the image. If anything, the building looked impressive. He knew from the leaflet that the building's facilities included dorms with rooms for two students each, with its own bathroom. The dining room was supposed to be a huge hall at the South Wing of the central building with large windows all around it and perfect view to the south gardens, with perfectly loaned grass and a fountain in the middle. The backside of the building included stables with horses and riding equipment as well as warehouses with several stuff needed for Physical Education classes. All classrooms were amphitheatric halls that could host about 200 students. He knew that the school hosted Day Classes and Night Classes or Afternoon Classes. Those would change in turns so they would have one or two weeks Day Classes and for the next two weeks the Afternoon Classes. Some days per year they could have free days and during holydays students were allowed to return to their houses to celebrate with their families. Among others, this school had a large amphitheater for the announcements that were for the entire school and for the freshmen's welcoming, a rich library with countless tomes and books even of rare editions, laundry rooms for the students to send their clothes, labs for chemistry classes and also a huge hall for the school balls (Seriously? School BALLS?!)

And those were only a few of the facilities, this young man was aware about. Also despite his looks, he was a man that liked classical things. If anything, this school seemed promising for that. He checked the small square paper with the school's map to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. As far as he knew the internal was also decorated like the old Renaissance times with crystal chandeliers to the ceilings and paintings to the walls, marble stairways and candlesticks to the walls.

"All students please come to take your luggage!"

It was the voice of the driver that drew him out of his thoughts. He thug the piece of paper back into the depths of his pocket and walked towards the already gathered crowd of students to find his suitcase. It wasn't hard. It was a blue trolley suitcase. He hadn't taken many clothes (after all he would wear his school uniform from this day on), mainly underclothes and clean shocks and only a few changes of clothes just in case he would need them for some of the free days. The nearest village was supposed to be many yards away, down at the base of this hill, but it wasn't unusual for the students to visit it. The rumble of students talking all together had started getting out of control when the driver stood at his full height (not that much since the silver-haired man was about half a head taller than the driver was) and said.

"I am the first to welcome you to Blood Academy. Now if you have all taken your luggage, please start moving towards the entrance and walk down the hall. You'll find an open space to wait till your names are given to the reception and get your school uniforms. The numbers of your dorms will be given to you there. You go to your rooms to change and rest and at 8:30 in the evening you must all gather to the central Amphitheatre for the Freshmen Welcome. Dinner feast will follow after it. I wish you all a good new year and good rest!"

After that the young man didn't notice much. He got his back to his shoulder and started dragging his trolley suitcase till the large building that was awaiting for him in all its royal luxury, as if welcoming all freshmen that were now heading towards its entrance.

* * *

He was feeling his heart beating as he passed through the central doors into a half-dark hallway. He hadn't noticed much of the details around. Perhaps it was the low illumination or perhaps it was his fatigue. In any case he only followed the human river of students, luggage and coats hanging from shoulders deeply into the building and into the room mentioned before. There was a desk there with two people sitting there, writing down names and giving the packages with school uniforms, keys for the rooms and also a small paper, which the silver-haired teen guessed that it would be the school regulations. When his turn came he stood before the desk where the two females were sitting.

"Name, please" a ginger-haired woman said

"Er, Bakura, Sennenshi Bakura" the silver-haired teen introduced himself

"Well, mister Sennenshi, welcome to Blood Academy. Here's your school uniform"

The young man named Bakura accepted the white package the second woman gave him, a woman with dark brown hair in a ponytail. The red-haired woman also placed a metallic (and old-fashioned looking) key on the table without taking her eyes off the notes she was holding.

"This is the key to your room. It is room 394 down the hall of the West Wing of Student Dorms. Student Dorms are those named Moon Dorms while the teachers reside in Sun Dorms. Moon Dorms are on the right side of the building. These are the regulations of the academy. Please read it carefully, even if you will hear them into the Freshmen Welcome. Also here is the schedule of the classes. For the slightest change you will be informed. Have a nice staying"

Bakura Sennenshi grabbed his bag and all the things that gave him and got out of the building once more. The sky was already colored with the colors of twilight and setting sun. There was a small "road" that led to the dormitories of the students. As he walked under the impressive arch he couldn't help but stare upwards feeling small and insignificant compared to this large and luxurious building. He started feeling the sparkle of excitement for attending into this school. He reached yet another building made of marble, decorated as if it jumped straight out of a baroque book, and above its central gate it had the picture of a moon. This should be it, he thought. He got into yet another building with marble stairways, covered in red carpet and beautifully drawn walls. Halls were quiet and no one was walking there. Only his footsteps could be heard around the walls. It seemed strange that no other student had come here yet, but then again perhaps the others that finished were in their rooms now, taking a nap

He found the room with the number "394" on its door and put the key into the keyhole. He turned the key twice, clockwise and heard the "click" sound of the unlocking. He opened the door slowly.

He entered a beautiful and spacious room. It was half-dark, dressed in the blue light of afternoon. The sun had set already and so the last dying light was the only thing illuminating the room. It reminded Bakura of a suit in a hotel. There were two beds and each one of them had a night table close to it, while there was a small door at the end of the room, obviously the bathroom. The room was empty and silent so he presumed his roommate wasn't here yet.

Bakura put his bags down and searched with his hand to the wall next to the door, feeling the wall and searching for some switch. He had guessed right. As he pressed the switch the light was on, showering the small, yet elegant room with light. He closed the door behind him and walked to the two beds. He didn't exactly care which bed he would take. He lay down to one of them, with his hands under his head, with a sigh of relief as his back touched the soft material. The bed sheets were clean and smelled soap. The ceiling was simple and still clean, beautiful and white. For the first time Bakura realized how tired he was. He closed his eyes and left the sweet dizziness, take over him…

* * *

He must have fallen half-asleep cause his eyes snapped open by the sound of the key in the keyhole. He sat up on his bed, feeling his head heavy and light at the same time and all his senses swimming. The door soon opened to reveal a boy around his age, but completely unlike him, his skin was dark-colored, tanned like caramel. His hair had the color of wet sand while his eyes were levanter. The boy smiled seeing him there.

"Hey" he greeted him, closing the door behind him, "You must be Bakura. I'm your roommate, Marik Ishtar. Nice to meet you" and he extended an arm for a handshake.

Bakura looked at him from top to bottom with rather uncaring eyes but he took the hand anyway.

"Ah, nice to meet you too" he said plainly

His new roommate sighed in relief sitting on the other bed.

"It should start any minute now. It's already 7:43. The ceremony should start in a little"

Bakura growled in discomfort as he stood up. He truly needed some sleep and he would care the less listen to what his future teachers would have to say but he knew he had to go anyway. He went to where he had left his luggage to pick the small package up with his school uniform. He placed it on his bed and started opening it.

"I came from Kobe" said Marik, "You?"

Bakura looked up. The boy seemed quite chatty with him but perhaps he couldn't blame him. He had spent hours of trip himself after all.

"Osaka" he answered.

"Osaka, huh? I've been there once. It was a nice place! I have origins from Egypt though…"

Bakura, in the meantime, got out the school uniform. It was simple and elegant. It was white pants and white shirt and also a white jacket with red lines everywhere and red buttons to the sleeves and a chain that connected the two collars. It was completed with a red tie.

"Blood Academy, huh?" Bakura thought in amusement.

He started getting dressed while his roommate was doing the same. It didn't take them much time to get ready. Bakura checked himself in the bathroom mirror. The outfit was too white for his tastes and somehow was pointing out wrong his white hair and pale complexion but it wasn't THAT bad after all. At least it hugged his body harmonically. His roommate, Marik, didn't look half-bad. Actually he was lucky for his tanned complexion.

"I think we should get going" Marik suggested, "I mean…we don't know the way yet. We better start searching now and not a minute before the lecture starts"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure…we could do that…"

* * *

Marik was right actually. It took them quite some time to find their way into that huge labyrinth of corridors and they finally managed to get to the Central Amphitheater that had the name "Twilight". They got in and the room was already buzzing with countless voices of the students that already have been there. The hall was already half-full with first-year students. Bakura and Marik found two vacant seats and sat down. Bakura crossed his arms to his chest and one leg over the other waiting for the lecture to start. He just couldn't wait for this to end so he could return to his room and get some sleep. Soon more and more students kept cascading into the hall, searching for empty seats for themselves or occupy them for their friends that would be coming later. By 8:25 the room was packed with students and all the seats were now full with red and white from all the school uniforms. You could see students of all kinds; males and females, students with white pants or white, short skirts, some had their jackets only half-buttoned with their ties outside, others buttoned perfectly, female students with earrings or small rings and so goes on.

Bakura had started to fear that he would sleep into his chair or that his ears wouldn't stop buzzing from all that noise when a man climbed to the microphone and everyone went silent bit by bit. Bit by bit the constant mumbling died out. The man that was there to talk to them was a tall man with long silver hair and in red suit (kind of old-fashioned if someone asked Bakura). He was smiling warmheartedly to the sea of heads below him but also something on his aura made people realize that he would be also just and strict and not only kind.

"My dear First Years" the man started in his tenor voice, "I welcome you all to Blood Academy and I hope you'll have a comfortable staying and an interesting school year here. I am Pegasus J. Crawford, the Headmaster of this Blood Academy. I would like firstly to congratulate each and every one of you, also in the teachers' behalf, for managing to get the grades needed to enter this beautiful academy."

Actually Bakura's grades were around the 100th better out of all these students but of course he would never say that aloud even to himself.

"As you all saw the rooms are comfortable and the facilities interesting. Some of you probably read the regulations from the paper we gave you but we will repeat them all to make it clear for you. Blood Academy hosts both Day and Afternoon Classes which you will take in turns. There will also be Crum schools at nights for whoever needs extra studying with someone from the teachers. The free days are all written to the schedules you have in your hands. Classes start at 8:30 in the morning and end at 4:33 in the afternoon. Lunch break will be at 12:00. Some days might have lighter or harder schedule than others. Everything is mentioned to the regulations"

Suddenly his voice became more serious.

"Now please pay attention to the rest. All students are allowed to walk whenever they want within the walls of the school but walking around in the forest is strictly forbidden to all students! It is dangerous especially at night. All students should gather to their dorms by the sunset and the lights should be off by 11:00 in the night. Please no exceptions and no wandering in the hallways in the night. Also for those who will take horse-riding classes, do not feed the animals unless you have the duty to do so. Also please be in time at your classes and at breakfast, lunch and dinner. The hours are mentioned to the regulations. There is also post-office for your letters to reach your families and phones to contact them if you need anything. Now the lessons will start the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we will let you have a free day so you can rest from your journey and walk around our school to learn it better. And allow me to repeat this one more time, the forest is strictly forbidden to all students especially during nightfall and at night!"

The lecture didn't last much longer. Headmaster Pegasus next mentioned the study method of their school and also the way the school worked. He also mentioned some of the teachers' names and their job in the Academy. Soon the lecture was over and the order was given for the students to join dinner. Like a river that was escaping from a hole into the barrier, the human river started cascading out of the room. Bakura also felt his stomach growling at the idea. Food. He was so tired before that he hadn't realized how hungry he was. Luckily now he didn't need to find his way. He just followed the mass of people to the Dining Hall.

* * *

When the large doors of the Dining Hall opened and everyone got in, the room was already full with students from older grades and they were seated to long dining tables. Bakura found a seat and sat himself as the smell of baking bread and fresh meat literally hit his nostrils making saliva almost run out of his mouth and his stomach growl painfully. Food was served after a little to the tables. It was consisted of fresh bread, roasted meat, onion soup, mashed potatoes and fresh fruit juice and water. Bakura couldn't help himself practically attack his food as if fearing someone would take it from him and drinking to his heart's content juice and water to soothe his dry throat.

The food was delicious and smelled like fresh butter and oregano from the forest. However all students appeared being as hungry as he was but also the older students were also helpful and friendly. Bakura could spot with the corner of his eyes older students talking to freshmen and encouraging them, laughing along with them and asking them if they needed any help with anything so they would ask them.

Once all students finished their food, came the desert; sweet blueberry pie and fresh fruit of the forest. Once more the students (freshmen and older) attacked the sweets like there was no tomorrow while talking lively to each other. Evening was slipping like the sand slips through a hourglass. Bakura was around his third piece of pie and he was feeling his stomach ready to burst and his senses swimming now that he was fed and watered and the only thing he wanted was to remove his school uniform and burry his head into his soft and sweet-smelling pillow and sleep till noon.

His prayers appeared to be heard cause not soon after that, there was the order for everyone to go to their dorms. The chill of the night was refreshing once they got out and the stars were twinkling at a crystal-clear night sky above while the moon was a thin, silver crest, like a sharp, shining blade hanging from the black velvet of the sky. All students walked fast and later on got sandwiched into the stairways when all together tried to climb the stairs and get to their rooms. The spacious room opened its embrace to the two roommates who entered there. Bakura let out a sigh of relief. Barely finding the strength to do it, he went to the small bathroom to wash his teeth and get ready. He then wore his pajamas and got to the bed.

Sighed in relief for billionth time as he slipped under the warm blankets. He could here the other bed creaking and he could tell his roommate was getting into it as well. He couldn't see cause he had the back on him. His eyes close immediately when his cheek touched the pillow.

"Whoa! What a day!" Marik said getting to bed

"Hmm…"

Marik looked at Bakura who had his back at him and smiled.

"Goodnight Bakura…" he said in a whisper

"Hmm…" it was the only answer once more

Bakura was already fast asleep…

* * *

 **The second chapter (or rather the first if we think that the previous one was the introduction) of Blood Prince**  
 **I updated it for the birthday of ZorctheDemented (DA) Happy Birthday my friend (I don't know if she is interested in reading this or not but I still dedicate this to her for her birthday. Remember also that I dedicated the story theme to ShujiWakahisaa (DA)**

 **Yup here we have Yami Bakura who is one of the protagonists of Blood Prince story . Yes his surname is Sennenshi which technically means "Thousand-year-old soul" or "Millennium year-old spirit". And we finally see him entering the picture. He arrives to Blood Academy and he gets the chance to meet new people. His new life is about to begin. What awaits for him out there, though? And how is he going to spend his days into this new school? Wait and see :)**

 **Bakura's clothes were inspired by Zero Kiryu's clothes:**  
albums/o51/alexandraleaving/vampire%  
albums/o51/alexandraleaving/vampire%  
albums/o51/alexandraleaving/vampire%  
albums/o51/alexandraleaving/vampire%20knight/vknight22_  
albums/o51/alexandraleaving/vampire%  
 **but he is wearing jeans instead of this pair of trousers. And yes the travelling sack he has with him was also inspired by this.**

 **Bakura's room was inspired by Yuki Cross' room into the anime Vampire Knight**  
 **Soon, when I finish with other fanfics I will update this again. Till then wait for me. Please comment me :)**  
 **Enjoy**

 **(P.S. Yes Blood Academy is similar to Cross Academy of Vampire Knight anime. You can imagine the same building and stuff around it. It is just that the dorms are not for Night and Day class but for Students and Teachers. Yes the names of the dorms were also inspired from Vampire Knight. Students are in Moon and Teachers on Sun dormitories because teachers are supposed to "enlighten" the students with their knowledge so they are the "sun" while students are the "moon")**


End file.
